Camera Shy
by Park Ryder
Summary: Lincoln and his sisters tried to discover the Phantom Camera identity.


**Hello everyone. I'm ParkRyder and I love to write stories and I decided to write my first ever Loud House story because I really love the show a lot.**

 **Anyway, this story is about Lincoln tries to discover who the Phantom Camera is and do whatever he can to catch the mysterious person in school or outside of school.**

 **So, relax and enjoy the story!**

It was just a normal day in school and Lincoln was just walking in the hallway until he saw kids looking at the bulletin board chatting and reading the school newspaper "The Blabbermouth Tales" and was amused by the stories.

Lincoln - "Huh? What's going on?"

He walked and saw the school newspaper pages on the bulletin board. The front pages said, "The Phantom Camera Strikes Again!" and it had a picture of a person with a black hoodie covering its face, and have a camera in front of its face.

Lincoln - *looked confused* "The Phantom Camera? Who's that?"

The kids gasp and looked shocked which freaked Lincoln out.

Rusty - "The Phantom Camera is the person who makes the awesome stories!"

Daniel - (a guy I made up) "Before the newspaper had these lame stories. But then out of nowhere the Phantom Camera comes in and he make the newspaper Awesome!"

Lincoln - "Whoa! That is awesome."

Daniel "But nobody knows who the Phantom Camera is."

Lincoln -" Really?"

Clyde - "Oh yeah. They been asking or trying to get his identity but can't."

Then Lincoln began to think something: what if he found out? If he found out, not only it would give him the scoop of the century, but make him totally popular!

Lincoln - "Hmm, then maybe I can come up the story of the Phantom Camera's identity!"

Clyde - "Are you sure dude? I heard this Phantom Camera is tough to catch."

Lincoln: Don't worry I got the best team I can get

 **() () ()()()()()()()**

After school, Lincoln explaining about the Phantom Camera to his sisters in the living room. At first they didn't seem interested but they heard about the Phantom Camera, they suddenly became interested because they also heard it about it. The Phantom Camera turned out to be a big story and mystery that it even spread to the high school.

Lincoln - "And that's why I need you to help capture the Phantom Camera and get it in the story!"

Leni - "A phantom? Wouldn't we have to send them back to the underworld or in an opera?"

Lisa - "Actually he means the photographer the runs the school newspaper, and never show its identity."

Lucy - "Sigh, it's too bad he's not a real phantom."

Lincoln - "No, but if we can figure it out who he is once we catch him!"

Lori - "Well what's in it for us?"

Lynn - "Yeah I mean we don't want to want to do it for nothing."

Lincoln thought about this, it would have to be something good for all of them, even him. It can't be money because he doesn't have enough for all his sisters. That's when he got a clever idea:

Lincoln "I'll help you do your chores and get us burping burgers!"

All - "We are in!"

 **()()()()()()()**

The next day it was Saturday, and the Loud kids got up early to go to the school yard. According to Lisa, the Phantom Camera would usually get it story on school on a Saturday. The Loud Kids was doing a stakeout while the twins were looking for clues. They stood behind the school, but then Lincoln smells something good.

Lincoln - "Hey what's cooking?"

Lincoln and his sisters saw that it was Leni who cooking steaks on a BBQ pit.

Lincoln - "Leni!"

Leni - "What? Like did you say this was a stakeout and I'm the one cooking the steaks."

Lincoln facepalm but Lola and Lana comes in with a used camera and some half-eaten chocolate.

Lola "Lincoln I got a use camera the Phantom Camera used! And I got a picture too."

Lana - "And I found its half-eaten chocolate in the trash. *eats it* mmm milk chocolate!"

Lincoln - *cringe in disgusts but turns to Lola* "Really? Let me see!"

They looked inside the camera but all they saw that it was wearing its hood. The Phantom Camera's face was blocked by random objects and hiding in the bushes so all you see was its hands.

Lincoln - "Aw come on!"

Lori - "Maybe there's some clues in the picture and we can figure it out!"

Lisa - "Actually there is. On the third picture, you can see that there is a piece of hair. According to my calculation, this Phantom Camera have a light chestnut color hair."

Luan - "I guess this solve this Hairy clue! *laughing* get it?"

All groaned in annoyance.

Lisa - "Perhaps if we get that hair example I should get some results."

Then they heard a flash and a camera light.

Lana - "I think it's him!"

The Loud siblings moved closer, and saw that it was The Phantom Camera behind a bush, taking a picture of a student doing skateboard tricks.

Lincoln - "Let's get him!"

He ran toward the Phantom Camera but get caught in a trap and was hanging upside down in a tree. The Phantom Camera quickly ran off with his sisters seeing him hanging upside down in a tree.

Luan - "How it's hanging Lincoln! *laughing*

Lincoln - *groan in annoyance*

 **()()()()()()**

The next scene shows that Lincoln was free and was in an empty classroom. He is drawing up a new plan on a chalkboard. Then he turned to face his sisters.

Lincoln - "Okay change of plans, maybe we need something as bait to get the Phantom Camera."

Luna - "Maybe some sweet music can get this dude."

Lucy - "Or maybe a real Phantom."

Lisa - "Or maybe we can get something to grab its attention that it wouldn't ignore."

Lincoln - "I know!"  
 **()()()()()()**

Outside the school yard, he placed a camera in the middle of the ground. Then he, along with the rest of his sisters hides behind the bushes.

Lynn - "Do you think this will work?"

Lincoln - "I know so!"

He heard footsteps, and saw the Phantom Camera grabbing it.

Lincoln - "Jackpot!"

He charged up to the Phantom Camera, but it used its camera lights to blind Lincoln.

Lincoln - "Ow my eyes!"

He stepped on another trap, and a dozen of water balloons fell on him.

Lincoln - "Not again!"

After getting wet, the Phantom Camera left and Lincoln was soaking wet.

Luan - "Looks like you're in a bit under the weather *laughing* get it?"

Lincoln - "Augh!"

 **()()()()()()**

The next scene shows Lincoln and his sisters back into the classroom. Lincoln was planning again and his sisters looked worried about him. He kept on getting caught in the Phantom Camera's traps and worried that each trap might hurt him.

Lori - "Maybe we should stop this stakeout cause it's literally getting us nowhere."

Leni - "But I haven't cooked the salmons yet."

Lori - "I mean getting that Phantom Camera."

Leni - "Oh! Then that explains that person drop its pretty bracelet."

She shows them the bracelet she's wearing which was blue and purple and it reads "Mel". The Loud siblings was shocked by this revelation.

Lincoln - "What! Why didn't you tell us before?"

Leni - "Because I thought it looks good on me."

Lisa: *examining the bracelet* "Yep, this bracelet belongs to our phantom camera."

Lincoln - "Really?"

Lisa - "Yes because according to a fourth picture I found in camera, I found out that the Phantom Camera was wearing a bracelet that said "Mel."

Lynn - "Alright so we know his name is Mel!"

Lisa - "Yes. But I don't see his records in the school."

Lincoln - "He must be a new kid."

Lori - "Or it could be a girl."

They look at her and Lincoln laugh  
at this claim.

Lincoln - "Oh Lori there is no way our Phantom Camera is a girl."

Lucy - "Maybe it's a Phantom ghost from the past."

Lincoln - "That's another unlikely thing. Well there's only one thing to do *takes the bracelet* I'm gonna take this bracelet with me to school and see if this Phantom Camera can claim it."

Lori - "Are you nuts? You can't just wait for it. What if Phantom Camera never comes or trick you?"

Lana - "You gotta fight fire with fire!"

 **()()()()()()()()**

The next scene shows that they left the bracelet on a bench and they were hiding behind the bushes. This time, Clyde decided to help Lincoln and the girls catch the Phantom Camera.

Clyde - "Do you think this will work?"

Lincoln - "It has to work Clyde, if it's something important to them. They HAVE to get it."

Then the Phantom Camera grabbed its bracelet from the bench.

"Now!"

The a big net came and tied up The Phantom Camera against the tree. Lincoln and Clyde saw that it's was the girls who trapped the Phantom Camera.

Lincoln - "Nice job guys!"

Lucy - "It was really Lana and Lynn's idea."

Lincoln - "Excellent job guys! Now let's see who he is!"

He and Clyde run to The Phantom Camera  
and unhooded the hoodie and to everybody shock, it was a girl! She had light chestnut hair with a tied ponytail and bangs.

All - "It's a girl?!"

Phantom Camera - "Oh no! I'm ruined."

Lincoln - "But I thought you were a boy cause your bracelet."

Phantom Camera - "That bracelet was supposed to say my name, but I couldn't find the other letters and I had to keep it the way it is."

Lola - "So what's your name?"

Phantom Camera - "Melody. Melody Manic. I'm new to the school."

Clyde - "Melody? That's sound pretty."

Lincoln - "But why do you call yourself The Phantom Camera?"

Melody - "To hide my identity. I'm also shy and love journalism and photographer. It's my job to make the newspaper great and not ready to show my identity."

Lisa - "That does seems reasonable."

Melody - *sadly* "But now you know who I am I will never go back doing my job."

Melody then covers her face with her arms with her career now ruined. Lincoln, Clyde, Lola and Lisa and the rest of the girls started to feel sorry for her and Lincoln untied her, to which surprise Melody and everybody else.

Melody - "You are letting me go?"

Lincoln - "Yep."

Lola - "But what about your scoop of the century?"

Lincoln - "I don't care about that anymore. It wouldn't feel right to reveal somebody's identity and ruined their reputation."

Melody smiled and hugs Lincoln.

Melody - "Oh thank you! You don't know how much this is meant to me."

Lincoln - "No problem."

Melody - "Um there is something you can do, I been thinking of having someone help me out. Would you like to join with me?"

Lincoln - "Sure!"

Leni - "Okay let's finished the stakeout! I already cooked the salmon."

Lori: Leni let's just go home *takes her and leave*

So Lincoln and the other's kept Melody's secret and never told nobody about it. In school, the kids were reading a new article that Phantom Camera have a new partner named The White Bandit and was amazed by it and wonder who they are. Secretly, Lincoln and Melody did a fist bump and began to do more stories and find scoops of the century.

 **Hope you all like it!**


End file.
